Baby Mine (Kilala version)
Back at Hangman's Tree, Simba, Flower, and the Lost Animal Kids, still wearing their Arabian outfits, had returned to the hideout still singing the Arabian song. Simba, Flower, and the Lost Animal Kids: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda What makes the sultan an Arabian? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda They kept singing, "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Kilala (wearing a long hot pink silk nightgown with puffy sleeves, a matching hair-bow, bloomers, camisole, and slippers) sat on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Rei entered the hideout. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Rei announced before greeting in the Sultan's voice, "How!" "How, chief!" The Lost Animal Kids greeted back as they bowed. "How!" Simba called. "How!" Flower repeated. Then Rei walked to Kilala in an Indian style. "Big chief greets little mother." he said. He called again in the Sultan's voice, "How!" "Ug!" Kilala grunted. "Oh, Kilala, is that all you gotta say?" Rei asked in a normal voice, "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." "Yes, especially Misty." Kilala said sarcastically, as she walked away. "Misty?" asked Rei, confused on what she meant. "Simba?" Kilala called, as Simba and Flower danced around again, whooping, "Flower! Take off that Arabian garb and get ready for bed." "Bed?" Simba repeated, as he stopped. "Brave no sleep!" Flower protested, "Go for day without sleep!" "But, boys," Kilala said, as she straightened out the blanket and sheets on the bed. "we're going home in the morning, and--" "Home?" asked Simba. "Mm-hmm." Kilala said. "Oh, Kilala, we don't wanna go home." Flower said. It was then that Rei jumped in front of Simba and Flower. "No go home!" he said, "Stay many moons! Have big heap time!" "Now, Rei, let's stop pretending and be practical." Kilala said, but Rei ignored her. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" Rei called, as he walked into his room. The animals cheered. "Oh for goodness' sake!" Kilala said. Kilala tried to talk to Simba and Flower again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" "Course!" Flower agreed. "But you can't. You need a mother." Kilala said, as she removed the breechcloth and cobra crown from Flower and helped him into a pair of white footy pajamas, "We all do." Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were tied upside down by Lumpy as they continued pretending to be the citizens of Agrabah. "Aren't you our mother, Kilala?" asked Flower. "Oh, Flower, of course not. Surely you haven't forgotten our real mother?" Kilala said. "Did she have pink fur and wings like a bat?" asked Flower. "Oh no, Flower," Kilala smiled. "That was Tippe." "Tippe? That name sounds familiar." Simba wondered, as he put on a green nightshirt and matching leggings. The Lost Animal Kids seemed to be listening. "I think I had a mother once." Lumpy said. "What was she like?" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo asked in unison. "I forget." Lumpy said, as he let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo hit their heads on the floor. "I had a white rat." Mungo said. "That's no mother!" Lumpy snapped, as he shoved him aside. Lumpy tackled Mungo, Kaa, and Roo, and Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo hit their heads on the floor. Soon, the Lost Animal Kids were in a rumble again. "No, no, no, kids. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is." Kilala said. The animals stopped fighting, removed their Arabian garments, put on their pajamas, and went over to her. Mungo was wearing brown pajamas that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and pants. Lumpy was wearing a pink nightshirt and a matching nightcap. Apple Bloom was wearing orange pajamas with apples on them that consists of a T-shirt and pants. Sweetie Belle was wearing green footy pajamas. Scootaloo was wearing purple pajamas that consists of a jacket and pants. Kaa was wearing a jungle green nightshirt and a matching nightcap. Roo was wearing red footy pajamas. "Tell us." Kaa said. "Yes, tell us." added Roo. "Please, Kilala?" Lumpy said. "Well, a mother, a real mother," Kilala explained. "is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "sleep tight"." Then she began to sing as brushed a few tears from Flower's eyes. Kilala: Baby mine Don't you cry Baby mine Dry your eyes Rest your head Close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine Meanwhile, Ratigan and his thugs, thanks to Jeanette's help, found Rei's hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened. Kilala: Little one When you play Don't you mind What they say Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine As the animals listened to the powerful sound of Kilala's voice, Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, and Roo felt tears dripping down their faces and remembered how much they missed their parents. In the other room, Rei was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two. But then he listened to Kilala's lovely voice and took a peek through the curtains. Kilala: If they knew Sweet little you They'd end up Loving you too All the same people who scold you What they give Just for the right to hold you Outside, Fidget and the thugs also had tears dripping from their eyes. But Ratigan was just waiting. Fidget took out a picture of his mother, looked at it, and cried on Ratigan's cape, but Ratigan shushed him. Kilala: From your head To your toes (Baby mine) You're so sweet Goodness knows (Baby mine) Kilala saw that Flower was asleep and tucked in him. Kilala: You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine As the song ended, the animals started to cry. "That's beautiful, Kilala!" Lumpy sobbed, "Wish I could sing like that!" "I'm sure you will one of these days." Kilala smiled. "Even your singing voice could elicit tears?" Roo asked, "Oh, that's really sad," he sniffled, before a tear ran down his face. "I liked it!" "Don't cry, Roo." Kilala reassured him, "Sometimes my beautiful voice makes you guys cry, and sometimes it doesn't." Flower woke up, crying. "I wanna see my mother!" he sniffled. "Yes, Flower." Kilala said. "I propose we leave for home at once!" Simba said, as he got out of the pajamas. "Can I go too, Kilala?" Lumpy asked. "Me too, Kilala!" Sweetie Belle called. "I wanna go!" Kaa called. "All right, kids, all right!" Kilala said, "I'm sure mother would be glad to have you. Err… that is, if Rei doesn't mind." At that moment, Rei walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you," he snarled. "Once you're growin' up, you may never come back! NEVER!" And with that, he stomped back in his room. "Oh, gracious!" said Kaa. "Oh dear!" Kilala said, realizing how upset Rei was. "Well, then, shall we be off?" Simba asked. Flower and the animals got out of their pajamas while Roo put his sweater back on. "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The animals cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead. Rei then laid in his hammock and said, "They'll be back." Then he played his panpipes as he fell asleep. Kilala took off her nightgown, hair-bow, bloomers, camisole, and slippers and put her shirt, vest, skirt, tie, socks, and shoes back on. Then she went in front of Rei's room. "Rei?" She asked but she knew there would be no changing Rei's mind. "Goodbye, Rei." She went up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least she thought she was going home. When she got out, she saw that Simba, Flower, Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, and Roo were tied and gagged by Ratigan's thugs. "Simba! Flower!" she gasped. She was about to scream, but John grabbed her mouth. "All right, men, take them away!" Ratigan ordered. And so, poor Kilala and the kids were taken away to the pirate ship. Ratigan and Fidget stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it. "And now, Fidget, to take care of Rei Pan!" Ratigan said, as he tied the present to a rope. "But Professor, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" Fidget asked. "Aye, that it would, Fidget." said Ratigan, "But I've given my word to Jeanette, not to lay a finger or a hook on Rei Pan." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And Professor Ratigan never breaks a promise!" Once the present was delivered, Ratigan and Fidget went away. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sad songs